dreamkipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lista de compatibilidade
Segue abaixo a lista de jogos que foram testados #''' '''102 Dalmatians Puppies to the Rescue 18 Wheeler American Pro Trucker 4x4 Evolution 4 Wheel Thunder 90 Minutes Sega Championship Football 'A' Advanced Daisenryaku Advanced Daisenryaku 2001 Aero Dancing F - Tsubasa's First Flight (Japão) Aero Dancing i (Japanese) AeroWings AeroWings 2 Airstrike Air Airforce Delta Alien Front Online Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare Aqua GT Armada Army Men: Sarge's Heroes Atari Anniversary Edition 'B' Baldr Force EXE (Japão) Bang! Gunship Elite Bangai-O Bass Rush Fishing Black Matrix A/D (Japão) Blue Stinger Boku Doraemon (Japão) Bomberman Online Bust a Move 4 Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 'C' Caesars Palace 2000 Cannon Spike Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001 Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro Cardcaptor Sakura (Japanese) Carrier Centipede Championship Surfer Charge ‘N Blast Chicken Run Chu Chu Rocket Coaster Works Confidential Mission Conflict Zone - Modern War Strategy Cool Herders (Homebrew) Cosmic Smash Crazy Taxi 1 Crazy Taxi 2 Culdcept 2 (Japão) 'D' D2 Dance Dance Revolution: 2nd Mix Dance Dance Revolution: Club Version Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX Daytona USA Dead or Alive 2 Deadly Skies Death Crimson OX Deep Fighter Demolition Racer: No Exit Densha de go! Despiria (Japanese) Di Gi Charat Fantasy (Japão) Dino Crisis ' 'Disney’s Dinosaur ' 'Disney's Magical Racing Tour ' 'Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers ' 'Draconus - Cult of the Wyrm ' 'Dracula X - Nocturne in the Moonlight (Japão) ' 'Dragon Riders: Chronicle of Pern ' 'DreamStudio ' 'Ducati World Racing Challenge ' 'Dynamite Cop ' 'E Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future ' 'ECW Anarchy Rulz ' 'ECW Hardcore Revolution ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 1 (Japão) ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 2 (Japão) ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 3 (Japão) ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 4 (Japão) ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 5 (Japão) ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 6 (Japão) ' 'Eldorado Gate Volume 7 (Japão) ' 'Elemental Gimmick Gear (E.G.G.) ' 'Elysion (Japanese) ' 'ESPN International Track & Field ' 'ESPN NBA 2 Night ' 'Evil Dead: Hail to the King ' 'Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles (euro) ' 'Evolution 2: Far Off Promise ' 'Evolution: The World of Sacred Device ' 'Exhibition of speed ' 'Expendable ' 'F F1 World Grand Prix ' 'F355 Challenge Passione Rossa ' 'Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves ' 'Feet of Fury (Homebrew) ' 'Fighting Force 2 ' 'Fighting Vipers 2 ' 'Flag to Flag ' 'Floigan Brothers ' 'Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge ' 'Fur Fighters ' 'G Garou: Mark of The Wolves ' 'Gauntlet Legends ' 'Giant Gram 2000 (Japão) ' 'Giant Killers ' 'Giga Wing ' 'Giga Wing 2 ' 'Godzilla Generations (Japão) ' 'Godzilla Generations:Maximum Impact (Japão) ' 'Grand Theft Auto 2 ' 'Grandia 2 ' 'Guilty Gear X ' 'Gunbird 2 ' 'Gundam - Side Story 0079 ' 'Gundam Battle Online (Japão) 'H' Half Life Good ' 'Headhunter (euro) ' 'Heavy Metal - Geomatrix ' 'Hidden and Dangerous ' 'house of dead ' 'Hoyle Casino ' 'Hydro Thunder ' 'I Ikaruga (Japão) ' 'Illbleed ' 'Incoming ' 'Industrial Spy ' 'Inhabitants (Homebrew) ' 'Iron Aces ' 'J J. League Spectacle Soccer (Japão) ' 'Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 ' 'Jet Grind Radio ' 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ' 'K Kanon (Japão) ' 'Kao the Kangaroo ' 'KISS: Psycho Circus: The Nightmare Child ' 'L Lake Master Pro ' 'Last Hope ' 'Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver ' 'Looney Tunes - Space Race ' 'M Macross M3 (Japanese) ' 'MagForce Racing ' 'Maken X ' 'Maqiupai (Japanese) ' 'Marionette Handler (Japanese) ' 'Marionette Handler 2 (Japanese) ' 'Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting ' 'Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes ' 'Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes ' 'Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX ' 'Max Steel ' 'Maximum Pool ' 'MDK2 ' 'Metropolis Street Racer ' 'Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Vol 1 ' 'Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Vol 2 ' 'Moho ' 'Monaco GP Racing Simulation 2 (Japanese) ' 'Monaco Grand Prix ' 'Mortal Kombat Gold ' 'Mr. Driller ' 'Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness ' 'MTV Sports: Skateboarding Feat. Andy MacDonald ' 'Musapey's Choco Marker (Japanese) ' 'My Tennis Life (Japanese) ' 'N Nakoruru: Ano Hito Kara no Onigumo ' 'Namco Museum ' 'Napple Tales: Arsia in Daydream (Japanese) ' 'NBA 2K ' 'NBA 2K1 ' 'NBA 2K2 ' 'NBA Hoopz ' 'NBA Showtime NBA on NBC ' 'NCAA College Football 2K2: Road To The Rose Bowl ' 'Need for Speed V-Rally ' 'Neon Genesis Evangelion ' 'Neon Genesis Evangelion: Progect E (Japanese) ' 'Next Tetris - Online Edition ' 'NFL 2K ' 'NFL 2K 1 ' 'NFL 2K 2 ' 'NFL Blitz 2000 ' 'NFL Blitz 2001 ' 'NFL Quarterback Club 2000 ' 'NFL Quarterback Club 2001 ' 'NHL 2K ' 'NHL 2K1 ' 'NHL 2K2 ' 'Nightmare Creatures II ' 'O O.To.I.Re: Dreamcast Sequencer (Japanese) ' 'Omikron - The Nomad Soul ' 'Ooga Booga ' 'Outtrigger ' 'P PBA Bowling 2001 ' 'Pen Pen TriIcelon ' 'Phantasy Star Online ' 'Phantasy Star Online Version 2 ' 'Planet Ring (euro) ' 'Plasma Sword ' 'POD 2 (Japão) ' 'POD SpeedZone ' 'Power Stone ' 'Power Stone 2 ' 'Prince of Persia: Arabian Nights ' 'Princess Holiday (Japão) ' 'Pro Pinball Trilogy ' 'Project Justice ' 'Propeller Arena ' 'Psychic Force 2012 ' 'Psyvariar 2 (Japão) ' 'Puyo Puyo 4 (Japão) ' 'Puyo Puyo DA! (Japão) ' 'Puyo Puyo Fever (Japão) ' 'Puzzle Bobble (Japão) ' 'Q Q*bert ' 'Quake ' 'Quake III Arena ' 'R Radilgy (Japão) ' 'Radium ' 'Railroad Tycoon 2 ' 'Rainbow Cotton (Japão) ' 'Rayman 2: The Great Escape ' 'Razor Freestyle Scooter ' 'Ready 2 Rumble Boxing ' 'Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 ' 'Record of Lodoss War - The Advent of Kardiss ' 'Red Dog: Superior Firepower ' 'Reel Fishing Wild (Japanese) ' 'Ren'ai CHU! Happy Perfect (Japão) ' 'Rent a Hero (Japanese) ' 'Resident Evil 2 ' 'Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ' 'Resident Evil Code: Veronica ' 'Re-Volt ' 'REZ (Japão/Euro) ' 'Ring - Terror's Realm (Japão) ' 'Rippin' Riders ' 'Roadsters ' 'Rune Caster (Japão) ' 'Rune Jade (Japão) ' 'S Sakura Taisen (Japão) ' 'Sakura Taisen 2 (Japão) ' 'Sakura Taisen 3 (Japão) ' 'Sakura Taisen 4 (Japão) ' 'Sakura Taisen: Kinematron Hanagumi Mail (Japão) ' 'Samba de Amigo ' 'San Francisco Rush 2049 ' 'Seaman ' 'Search The Treasure (Japão) ' 'Sega Bass Fishing ' 'Sega Bass Fishing 2 ' 'SEGA Extreme Sports (Japão) ' 'Sega GT ' 'Sega Marine Fishing ' 'Sega Marine Fishing 2 ' 'Sega Rally Championship 2 ' 'Sega Smash Pack Volume 1 (América do Norte) ' 'Sega Swirl ' 'Sega Worldwide Soccer 2000 ' 'Segagaga ' 'Seventh Cross: Evolution ' 'Shadowman ' 'Shenmue ' 'Shenmue 2 (Japanese/euro) ' 'Shikigami No Shiro II (Japão) ' 'Silent Scope ' 'Silver ' 'Skies of Arcadia ' 'Slave Zero ' 'Sno-Cross Championship Racing ' 'Snow Surfers (Japanese) ' 'Soldier of Fortune ' 'Sonic Adventure ' 'Sonic Adventure 2 ' 'Sonic Shuffle ' 'Soul Calibur ' 'Soul Fighter ' 'South Park - Chef’s Luv Shack ' 'South Park Rally ' 'Space Channel 5 ' 'Space Channel 5 Part 2 (Japão) ' 'Spawn: In the Demon's Hand ' 'Spec Ops 2 - Omega Squad ' 'Speed Devils ' 'Speed Devils Online Racing ' 'Spider-Man ' 'Spirit of Speed 1937 ' 'Sports Jam ' 'Star Gladiator 2 (euro) ' 'Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles ' 'Star Wars: Demolition ' 'Star Wars: Episode I Racer ' 'Starlancer ' 'Street Fighter Alpha 3 ' 'Street Fighter III: Double Impact ' 'Street Fighter III: Third Strike ' 'Striker Pro 2000 ' 'Stunt GP ' 'Stupid Invaders ' 'Super Boom Tread Troopers ' 'Super Euro Soccer (Japanese) ' 'Super Hero Retsuden (Japão) ' 'Super Magnetic Neo ' 'Super Producers (Japão) ' 'Super Puzzle Fighter 2X (Japão) ' 'Super Robot Wars Alpha ' 'Super Runabout: San Francisco Edition ' 'Super Street Fighter II X for matching service (Japão) ' 'Surf Rocket Racers ' 'Suzuki Alstare Extreme Racing ' 'Swirl ' 'Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage ' 'Sydney 2000 ' 'T Taxi 2: Le jeu (França) ' 'Tech Romancer ' 'Tee Off ' 'Tennis 2K2 ' 'Test Drive 6 ' 'Test Drive Le Mans ' 'Test Drive V Rally ' 'Tetris 4D ' 'The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas ' 'The Grinch ' 'The House of the Dead 2 ' 'The King of Fighters 2000 (Japanese) ' 'The King of Fighters 2001 (Japanese) ' 'The King of Fighters 2002 (Japanese) ' 'The King of Fighters 96 NEOALL ' 'The King of Fighters 97 NEOALL ' 'The King of Fighters 99: Evolution ' 'The King of Fighters: Dream Match 1999 The Last Blade 2: Heart Of The Samurai ' 'The Ring ' 'The Typing of the Dead ' 'Time Stalkers ' 'TNN Motorsports HardCore Heat ' 'Tokyo Bus Guide (Japanese) ' 'Tokyo Xtreme Racer ' 'Tokyo Xtreme Racer: 2 ' 'Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six ' 'Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear ' 'Tomb Raider Chronicles ' 'Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation ' 'Tony Hawk's Pro Skater ' 'Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 ' 'Toy Commander ' 'Toy Racer ' 'Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue ' 'TrickStyle ' 'Trigger Heart Extension (Japanese) ' 'Trizeal (Japanese) ' 'Twinkle Star Sprites (Japanese) ' 'U UEFA Dream Soccer ' 'Ultimate Fighting Championship ' 'Under Defeat (Japão) ' 'Unreal Tournament ' 'Urban Chaos ' 'V Vampire Chronicles for Matching Service (Japão) ' 'Vanishing Point ' 'Vigilante 8: Second Offense ' 'Virtua Athlete 2000 ' 'Virtua Cop 2 ' 'Virtua Fighter 3TB ' 'Virtua Striker 2 ' 'Virtua Tennis ' 'Virtua Tennis 2 ' 'Virtual On - Oratorio Tangram ' 'V-Rally 2 ' 'W Wacky Races ' 'Walt Disney World Quest Magical Racing Tour ' 'Web Browser ' 'Web Browser 2.0 ' 'Web Browser 3.0 ' 'Welcome to Pia Carrot 2 ' 'Welcome to Pia Carrot 2.5 ' 'Welcome to Pia Carrot 3 ' 'Welcome to Pia Carrot (Japão) ' 'Wetrix Plus ' 'Who Wants to Be a Millionare (Euro) ' 'Who Wants To Beat Up A Millionaire ' 'Wild Metal ' 'World Series Baseball 2K1 ' 'World Series Baseball 2K2 ' 'Worms Armageddon ' 'Worms World Party ' 'WWF Attitude ' 'WWF Royal Rumble ' 'X Xtreme Sports ' 'Z 'Zero Gunner 2 (Japão) ' 'Zombie Revenge ' 'Zusar Vasar (Japão) ' Category:Lista de jogos testados